User blog:Coopergang1/Lupus Guide
Lupus: Enter Nightfall (Name Pending) is an upcoming game developed by Outsider Entertainment. Gameplay The Gameplay of this game is rather unique, It combines beat-em up and Sandbox genres. The game is mission based in an open-world city consisting of one huge section rather than several smaller districts, as opposed to most Sandbox games. You can "barrow" vehicles and drive them around the city, but it is impractical as the game has a great parkour system similar to a mix of Infamous and DC Universe Online. As for combat, you have unlimited bullets for a pair of semi-automatic handguns, which are used with triangle. However, your melee weapons are picked up from around the city, either lying around or held by enemies. Certain weapons are indestructible, but others break after several hits. Almost anything lying around the city can be used as a weapon, such as garbage cans and chairs. When you get good combos, a bar fills up. When it fills up, it begins to blink and you have the ability to turn into a werewolf for about a minute. As a werewolf, any hits taken are quickly healed and attacks are strongly. Jumps are higher, but speed is lowered. As a wolf, you cant use weapons. There are three gangs of enemies, the Mafia, the Reanimated, and the Convicts. Once you beat the game, 2 player co-op is unlocked, which can be accessed by visiting the main prison. Online play is also allowed, you can either play death-matches, similar to Uncharted, or simply join a group of people free roaming around St. Lawrence, similar to GTA. Plot Summary The plot follows the story of Gabriel Lupus, (Lupus for short), a vigilante and his younger brother sidekick, Jackson "Lobo" Lupus, who protect the town of St. Lawrence (Based upon St. Louis). Late one night, as they take down a group of six illegal arms dealers, the gunfire irritates a Rare Wolf specimen and it viciously breaks out of an animal research lab and attacks the brothers. As Gabriel is busy dealing with the wolf, the police arrive and apprehend Jackson and the arms dealers. Gabe manages to escape, only to be attacked once more by the wolf, and is severely wounded. The police find him and arrest him. Gabe wakes up a day later to find that he had miraculously healed. He is in a Jail Cell, and notices that his skin is now tougher, his hair is darker, and his pupils are crimson. He also has a strange star tattoo on his left hand, which is also crimson. He looks out of his cell to see a news report that a strange man has arrived in town, and has burned down one of the mafia's main headquarters. Firefighters desperately tried to put it out, but failed. In the prison gym, Gabe finds that his strength has increased a great deal since the wolf attacked. He suspects that the wolf has given him powers. He breaks out of the prison with these abilities, and finds a new costume at the mall, a 50's style business suit, complete with a fedora. Giving it some athletic adjustments, such as attaching the hat to his mask, he goes out to fight the crime of St. Lawrence. Meanwhile, "Lobo" overthrows the prison and rules an army of convicts, and an English scientist who had previously been supplying the Mafia with equipment kills the leader and takes over. Characters *Gabriel Lupus AKA Lupus: A lesser-known vigilante who gets bitten by a "werewolf" and receives its powers. * Jackson "Lobo" Lupus: Lupus' Sidekick, also received werewolf powers and overthrew the prison. Player two in Co-Op mode. *"Lucifer": An elderly dark priest who has renamed himself in honor of the dark lord, he is obsessed with Satanism and has served Satan so much he was received a lesser version of his powers. He can summon dead vines, Hell-fire, and reanimate the dead. *Dr. Benjamin Ethal: An middle-aged scientist from Britain, he is extremely intelligent and can create the most advanced military gear. He is also obsessed with the concept of fear. *Rodger "Malpractice" Stevens: A British Army drop-out, he was hit by a drunk driven when he pushed his girlfriend out of the way. Deeply saddened by the tragic accident, his girlfriend brought his remains to his friend Dr. Ethal in hopes that he could clone him. He tried, but it went horribly wrong and his clone was mutated into a humanoid abomination. His girlfriend continues to be obsessed with him, however. He is Ethal's right hand man and does all of his dirty work for him. *Ike Tessler: An intelligent member of the Mafia who betrayed the Mafia and stole equipment for Lobo. Eventually betrayed Lobo and started his own army, armed with a high-tech vest, a jet-pack, and a high-powered machine gun. *The Phantom: A member of Tessler's high-tech army, he uses cloaking technology to render himself invisible to the human eye and video cameras. Districts St. Lawrence, based off St. Louis, has 9 districts, which are all connected. There are all different, with different types of buildings. *Nature Park: Based upon Forrest Park, this is a huge urban park full of trees, pavillians, decor, and other naturey things. Very few buildings, and no cars. *Western Cafe District: Based on the Centeral West end, this is just east of Nature park. This is full of old-timey cafes, art galleries, and more. *Prison District: This district has several prisons, police stations, offices, and other government district. It is relatively small. *Downtown St Lawrence: A typical urban area, with large buildings and some skyscrapers, as well as The Entrance Arch, based on the Gateway Arch. *Entertainment District: The center of St. Lawrence, has some large buildings, as well as concert halls, musical theaters, arcades, cinemas, and more. *Surburban District: A suburban area, full with tons of similar houses. *River District: Small, full of simple homes like log cabins, "redneck houses", woods, and campsites. Small. *Club District: A bright neon district, is is full of Nightclubs, Bars, Pubs, Bowling Alleys and Casinos. *Hill District: A Brightly colered district full of smaller buildings and sports. Category:Blog posts